1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a hinge mounting in a tablet computer extension pad to allow the extension pad to be mounted on the tablet computer securely.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Tablet computers are different to desktop computers and notebooks, as tablet computers do not have a solid keyboard and a pivotal cover, are thin, light and are designed to be highly portable. Peripheral products such as extension pads are designed to make the tablet computers more convenient to use by providing users additional space to add their desired functionality, such as an extra hard disk, a fan, or the like. An extension pad is mounted below the tablet computer to raise an operating height for the user, has a slot for the tablet computer to insert into, but do not mount the tablet computer securely, so the tablet computer might slide out of the extension pad unexpectedly when being moved or carried.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge for a tablet computer extension pad to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.